


Point Break

by ShadedRogue



Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadedRogue/pseuds/ShadedRogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is nothing but a tragedy. The roles we play will lead only to our deaths. - Drabble series. LxLight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1-10

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from livejournal and fanfiction.net. Title is taken from the song of the same name by Seabound.

**Yellow**

L had always hated the colour yellow. It was too bright, too happy; too fake. He had always thought there was some sort of contrived cheerfulness to it, as if it some kind of sinister monster was lurking just beneath its surface. He couldn't help but think of Light, that cheerful façade of his and the killer that was lurking just beneath.

* * *

**Radioactive**

He knew that being close to Light was a hazard to his health – carcinogenic, his presence burying itself underneath his skin like a disease, multiplying rapidly like cancer cells, taking him over, inch by inch, until he finally succeeded in killing him. Light was a poison, L knew, but he just couldn't stay away.

* * *

**Blinding**

The early morning light shines over the tall skyscrapers of Tokyo. It paints the world bright and golden and nearly blinding the two men sitting on the roof of one such building, admiring the view – it's these peaceful moments together that allow them to forget, for a time, that they are destined to be the death of one another.

* * *

**Red**

The apple that Light is holding is red and shiny, and L can't help but  _stare_  as the boy brings it to his mouth and takes a bite, the sharp, crisp sound echoing in the otherwise dark and silent room. His breath catches for a moment when he thinks he sees Light's eyes flash red –  _L, do you know shinigami love apples?_  – but it's gone in an instant, and he wonders if he only imagined it. He misses Light's grin as he turns away.

* * *

**November**

It's a cold and rainy day in early November when L's heart suddenly spasms and stops in his chest. Light has been waiting a long time for his victory, but the silence that follows is almost deafening.

* * *

**Ice**

A finger trails delicately up the curve of his spine; Light shivers at the icy touch. L's always so cold, his lithe little body never seemingly able to generate its own heat, but the expression on L's face, usually so stoic and closed, reveals and inner warmth that burns Light to the core.

* * *

**Sea**

L feels as if he's fallen into a sea of fire, every nerve sparking with white-hot electricity that radiates outwards from the centre of his chest. He never thought that dying would be so painful.

* * *

**Desiccation**

In the days ( _weeks, months, years_ ) after L's death, Light dreams of him. It's the same dream as always; L is reaching out towards him with his long, spidery fingers, pale white and slender, but his body is now nothing more than a desiccated corpse, withered, an empty husk of the man he used to be. And every time those bone dry fingers are curled delicately around a pulsing mass of bloody flesh –  _thump, thump, thump, can't you hear it, Light?_ L would ask.  _My heart, it beats only for you_  – every night Light wakes up screaming.

* * *

**Short-lived**

_Lind L. Tailor_ , he writes in the death note and forty seconds later the man on the television grasps at his chest and collapses on his desk, dead. As others rush towards him and the station suddenly cuts out, Light starts to laugh, a deep, satisfied sound –  _who knew it would have been this easy to kill the great L?_  His mission's only just begun and already his victory has been assured. A voice addresses him directly through the screen, then, the letter L in the middle of the otherwise white screen; this man, this  _L_ , has already won round one.

* * *

**Condemn**

"I wonder," L whispers suddenly, his breath warm against Light's throat, "if you'll be the one to condemn me."


	2. 11-20

**Reasonable**

"Come on, Ryuzaki. Be reasonable," Light protests as L snaps the other end of the handcuff into place around Light's left wrist. L only laughs as he walks away, dragging the boy, stumbling, along with him. "There's one thing you should already know about me, Light-kun," L says. "I'm never reasonable."

* * *

**Torrid**

It's a hot, sticky sweet passion that consumes them both in an instant; fierce, powerful, and unrelenting, weighing down on them as Light shoves L roughly against a wall and attacks his neck with burning kisses. For the moment, it doesn't matter who's the cat and who's the mouse.

* * *

**Demonic**

L stares at Light out of the corner of his eye, fascinated and terrified in equal measure of the way the glass stairwell distorts one half of his face into something twisted and terrible, revealing the killer underneath that L has always suspected was there. This boy is a demon, he knows. A ruthless murderer willing to kill anyone in his way, and L knows that he's coming to claim his soul.

* * *

**Dizzy**

This game they play used to be so simple, used to make so much sense; now they find themselves lost among the rules and blurred lines, spinning, dizzy. The stakes used to be their lives, but now they've become so much higher.

* * *

**Fiery**

It's hot; the damp stale smell of sweat and arousal hangs in the air and clings to the two men lying entwined on the bed in a heated embrace, rocking together to the rhythm of their passion. It's times like this that L cherishes the most. Here, they are not Kira and L; here, they're just two lovers caught up in the heat of the moment, feeling nothing but each other and their fire.

* * *

**Sweet**

Light winces as L adds another sugar cube to the twenty-something already in his tea, the concoction now more solid than liquid, and slurps it down noisily – he finds it amazing that the detective has managed to keep all his teeth.

* * *

**Redemption**

"Do you think someone like Kira could ever be redeemed?" L had asked him once, a long time ago. Light had answered no without a moment's hesitation, thinking the answer obvious. "Kira's actions are unforgivable," he had said. Now as he stands at the foot of L's grave, he wishes for redemption knowing that he can never be redeemed.

* * *

**Collaboration**

It was an ideal situation; Light Yagami working with the great detective L to catch Kira, the mass murderer who could kill with only a name and a face. The detective had a track record for solving every case he had ever worked on, a genius. It was too bad for L that he had no way to prove that his partner was the very one they were hunting.

* * *

**Annihilation**

He would destroy them all – murderers, rapists, thieves; all of them would face his justice and die by his righteous hand, and no one would be able to stop him. Not even L.

* * *

**White**

Fingers threaded through soft black hair and danced across pale skin; Light had always admired how white L's skin was, smooth and ivory like freshly fallen snow – Light couldn't help but wonder how much more beautiful it would be stained with his own blood.


	3. 21-30

**Still**

L looks so peaceful; dark lashes sweeping across the top of his cheekbones as if he is sleeping, but Light knows better; he had seen him fall. L lays there where the rest of the taskforce had left him, too silent, too still; the cooling corpse of a man who have been living and breathing bare minutes before, the spoon he had been holding scant inches from his fingers. Light has to bite back another scream that forms in the back of his throat.  _This is the price of my victory_ , he thinks. The cost is too high.

* * *

**Animosity**

The tension in the room is tangible, suffocating, as the two sit in the control room. The air crackles between them, their animosity palpable. There's so much polluted air and distrust between them, so much toxicity, and it creates such a poisonous atmosphere that L is surprised that they haven't been smothered by it. They're a dangerous chemical reaction L realizes, but when it comes down to it, their secret affair ( _that dirty little secret_ ), neither of them can say no.

* * *

**Love**

Love's a foreign thing to them both. L's never experienced it, and Light's never understood it. And yet, somehow, it takes them both by surprise, consuming them so completely. But it doesn't last. It's only a few months later when L senses the change in Light; it's the barest of changes, almost imperceptible (Light's always been a good actor), but L knows it's there. And he knows that soon, everything is going to come crashing to an end.

* * *

**Torn**

It's a feeling like he's being torn in two, dividing into the separate aspects of himself that can no longer reconcile with each other. It's all because of L. It used to be simpler, before he regained his memories of the death note, when it had just been the both of them fighting to bring Kira to justice. Now he remembers the awful truth: he's Kira, he's always been Kira. He's torn between L and his mission, between the part of him that loves L and the part of him that just wants to watch him die.

* * *

**Bells**

He hears church bells ringing, strangely loud in the crisp November air. It's distracting, but calming at the same time, and he allows himself a moment to stand out on the roof, allowing the rain to drench him down to his skin. He's reminded of the bells of the church near the orphanage in Winchester; the thought soothes him, help calm the frantic beating of his heart and the prickling at the back of his neck. He knows he's going to die.

* * *

**Denial**

_I don't love him_ , he keeps trying to tell himself.  _I could never love him_. Light knows it's a lie before he can even finish thinking it. He's falling hard for the detective, and he can't even deny it.

* * *

**Black**

It's dark; cold seeps into his skin and ice scrapes away at the surface of his bones. It hurts, and the only thing that keeps Light from screaming is the fact that he can't. He can't breathe, either. Everything is still and silent; black. This is his death.

* * *

**Homeland**

It's startling to hear L, usually so stoic and soft-spoken, yelling at someone on the other end of the phone line that it takes Light a minute to realize that L's yelling in English. That in itself is not unusual, he has heard L speak English many times; what is strange is that through L's rage Light can hear the unmistakable traces of an English accent creeping through his usually carefully neutral tone. He knew that the detective had grown up in English, but hearing him unconsciously and openly reveal his origins in a moment of passion reminds Light that L is human after all.

* * *

**Irritate**

L always knew how to get under Light's skin. He was like a bad rash, or some sort of horrible flesh-eating disease. Light frowned. He was sure he could have come up with a better analogy if he hadn't been so worked up from another infuriating encounter with the detective just moments ago. Confrontations with L like this were becoming more frequent and Light knew that L always did it on purpose, prodding him into some inane argument that somehow always managed to work its way back to L accusing him of being Kira. Sometimes, he wondered if it would be a blessing if he was Kira, just to get L to shut up once and for all.

* * *

**Slow**

Time winds down to crawl, trickling into slow-motion. L tumbles off his chair, but it seems to take him forever to reach the ground. Each second drags into the next, like staring at a watch too long waiting for something to happen. L's death is quick, but to Light it seems like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note on Homeland: It's part of my personal fanon that L has something like a natural Estuary English accent, but purposely conceals it with a "neutral"-sounding accent.


End file.
